supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mask Project A
|air_date=June 28, 2018 |finale_date=October 4, 2018 |host=Kan Kantathavorn |judges=Various |winner= Piyanut Sueajongpru (The Sun) |runner-up= Pongsak Rattanapong (Carp) |third_place= Jirakorn Sompithak (Iron Crow) |previous_season=Season 4 |next_season=The Mask Line Thai }}The Mask Project A is the first special season of The Mask Singer, airing on June 28, 2018. It was the same day as the last group stage matches for Groups G and H in the 2018 FIFA World Cup. It was announced on June 12, 2018, by Workpoint Entertainment's Facebook page. Instead of airing a season 5, they just aired a special season of the show. It was a special due to poor and declining ratings for season 4. The first episode also serves for IndyCar in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East semifinals, because Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve champion Jirayu La-ongmanee and The Kardashians vs. The West Family champion Pee Saderd, both from season 3, both made that far. The semifinals are scheduled to start after the show. IndyCar announced that all episodes of the season will be used by IndyCar. หน้ากาก The Sun won the title, defeating the Carp and the Iron Crow. With the Sun winning the Mask Singer, it is also Pokémon Sun and Moon/Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon's first win as well. Judges Contestants Returning Contestants ;From Season 1 * Rangsan Panyarueng (Pork Chili Dip) * Jirakorn Sompithak (Black Crow) ;From Season 2 * Sakuntala Thianphairot (Mushroom) * Nattapat Wipatdetchtragoon (Flower) ;From Season 3 * Chinawut Indracusin (Candle) * Jirayu La-ongmanee (Wolf) * Pee Saderd (Insect) ;From Season 4 None of them qualified Pee Saderd, from season 3, counts since he was part of IndyCar's หน้ากากจานบิน team. (They were eliminated in episode 4) New Contestants *Mongkul Singcha *Maria Poonlertlarp *Yang Soobin *Runnaphan Yangyeunphunchai *Siwadol Janthasaewee *Tanatat Chaiyaat *Lukkana Wattanawongsiri *Pisanu Nimsakul *Thachaya Prathumwan *Sunita Leetikul *Bongkot Charoentham *Pongsak Rattanapong *Piyanut Sueajongpru Results Round 1 Notes Jirayu La-ongmanee was part of the #30 Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing Honda in the 2018 IndyCar Series. Abomasnow used a "non-elimination case" for the seeded IndyCar guys for the next episode to encourage Abomasnow's The Mask Project A exit. After the game, in which Aly & AJ lost, Abomasnow cured the seeded players to advance. As a result, the IndyCar Series and Abomasnow were mathematically out of the show, but will be able to watch episodes 5-14 from their tournaments. Semifinals Notes Chinawut Indracusin was drawn to face Jirayu La-ongmanee in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19), and was defeated. It led to the eliminations of Froakie and Apiwat Pongwat. Due to the fact that Chinawut drew La-ongmanee, it led to Allen Ford, Glenn McQuestion, Machamp, Ryan Duchak, Emmitt Smith and Sceptile being eliminated. Final Notes *Only Pee Saderd (E'), Jirayu La-ongmanee ('E), and Honchkrow (A') voted for the Iron Crow, while the others expect the three voted for the Wild Rabbit. (Jungle War Finals) Champ vs. Champ Champ of the Champ Celebration of The Mask Champion Final Rankings Episodes ;Notes *Episode 4 is the performance of The Sun Mask, in which IndyCar will return to the show for the first time since June 21, 2018. **Abomasnow used most of their squad members from their June 20, 2018 appearance in ''I Can See Your Voice Thailand, expect for a few: Mario Lopez and Gabby Chaves. **All IndyCar guys were eliminated because, it was later revealed, that the "Unidentified Flying Object" were IndyCar guys + opponents that Jirayu La-ongmanee played against - and lost. **Originally, Volcarona was "The Sun Mask", but doesn't advance, because it was later revealed that the "Unidentified Flying Object" were the players from the IndyCar Series. **Only the unseeded Celebrity Family Feud players from Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton advanced (expect the IndyCar Series guys) and the seeds not in the IndyCar group. *Episodes 1-10, and 12-14 are during the 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season, and Pee Saderd and Jirayu La-ongmanee are full-time participants. **As a result, the IndyCar guys used a special ceremony in Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton before the start of the tournament for the Mask Project A as well as Scott Dixon's birthday. *In Ep.9, IndyCar wore shirts representing Robert Wickens' Pocono crash injuries. The sticker is also represented. *Ep.9 was postponed from 8:05 AM CST to 9:45 AM CST due to the 2018 Asian Games. (Gateway Motorsports Park time zone) *Ep.10 was postponed from 6:05 AM PST to 7:30 AM PST due to the 2018 Asian Games. (Portland International Raceway time zone) *The finale was postponed from 9:05 AM EST to 10 AM EST due to Workpoint Entertainment broadcasting the 2018 FIVB Women's Volleyball World Championship. IndyCar also uses the episodes from Celebrity Family Feud in 2018 (with only the semifinalists from these Feud episodes shown here): (EP.15 not shown) '''Bold means eventual winner. (E') means that the semifinalist was part of the "หน้ากากจานบิน" incident and ended up being eliminated on July 19, 2018. (Episodes 5-10, 12-14) ('ICSYV) means I Can See Your Voice, for Jirayu La-ongmanee only (Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19)) Trivia *The Mask Project A's finale is the week after the Celebrity Family Feud finale. **Only can be watched if either Pee Saderd or Jirayu La-ongmanee qualify for the semifinals. (The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey) Category:2018 in Thailand Category:2018 in television Category:The Mask Singer